


Monster Academy

by barkhyunjin



Category: GWSN (Band), IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band), Weki Meki (Band), fromis_9 (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Academy, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Monsters, Rivalry, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkhyunjin/pseuds/barkhyunjin
Summary: Son Chaeyoung a 19 year old, stumbled upon and was registered to a mysterious private academy by pure accident. What she didn't expect was that everyone there was a monster, and she caught one particular vampire's eye: Myoui Mina as well as the entire school, who mostly want to eat her.





	1. Toto I Don't Think We're in Seoul Anymore

Chaeyoung looked down at her administration forums and scratched her head with her free hand.

 

"Is this the right place?.." She muttered out to herself as she walked around the forest while looking at the address and her phone from time to time.  _Well Boogle Maps says that this is the place.. but all I can see are trees and more trees._ She thought to herself as she walked around while looking around her but not paying attention to what's in front of her and walked right into a..wall? 

 

Chaeyoung rubbed the aching spot on her nose before regaining her stature and then feeling around the air.  _If someone saw me like this they would think that I'm crazy._ She thought to herself and sighed before trying her luck again and then pushing the air in front of her causing a rift to open and her to fall through doing a forward roll while screeching. She held her head as she hissed in pain before looking up around her and seeing a very large building with multiple structures around it along with people who are wearing the same uniform as her.  _I guess this is it..?_  She thought to herself but not even five steps in she hears quick footsteps behind her and before she can react, the impact of that person launches her forward and into a tree nearby.

 

Chaeyoung feels blood run down her nose and has her eyes closed but is still conscious as she feels someone holding her shoulder and shaking her a little.

 

" _Hey! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there. Please don't be dead."_ The voice called out and she thought it was the most angellic and beautiful voice ever. She opened her eyes and saw an equally beautiful face and thought, 'ah, I must be in heaven.' before smiling lightly and getting a weird look from the girl.

 

"Uh your nose is bleeding...I'm really sorry.." The girl said once again with her soft voice which made the shorter girl blush lightly and her breath hitch. Mina took out a tissue to wipe the latter's nose but stopped in her tracks.  _She smells so good_ , Mina thought to herself as she gently wiped the girl's nose causing the latter to look at her with a blush on her face and for her to stare back. 

 

"Smell..So good..." Mina muttered out which caused Chaeyoung to tilt her head in confusion, but before she could say anything or react Mina's eyes glowed red and she leaned in closer to the girl's neck. Chaeyoung froze in place like a deer caught in headlights and she held her breath before sucking in another breath when she felt Mina's tongue on her neck and then a sharp pain. Mina was feeding off of her and before she could pull the girl off, she retracted herself and looked at Chaeyoung with wide eyes as she covered her now bloodied mouth and bowed apologetically. She got another tissue and held it at the girl's neck as she continuously apologized.

 

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry. That's the first time I did that. I didn't have breakfast I'm so sorry..." The girl looked at her with worry and panic written on her face while Chaeyoung stared back with terror and concern.

 

"What a-are you?" Chaeyoung stammered as she crawled back and held the tissue to her neck, looking up at Mina in fear. Mina froze and looked down at the girl with her normal light brown eyes as she tried to get closer to the girl which caused the latter to flinch and her expression obviously saddened.

 

"Are you...human?" Mina asked as she sucked in a breath. Humans weren't supposed to know about this place, and from the way she reacted to her there would be no other explanation as to why she was afraid.

 

"W-what do you mean 'Am I a human' w-what else can I be..." Chaeyoung said as she came to the realization that the girl in front of her was a monster. (Well no shit Chaeyoung she just bit your frickin neck) But not only the girl in front of her, the students on the campus as well, she realized this when she saw all kinds of people walking around with elongated necks, scaled skin or even without a head. Chaeyoung froze there, not knowing what to do but then she felt the surprisingly warm and soft hands of the girl in front of her lift her up and smiled at her kindly as if nothing ever happened.

 

"I-I know you might be scared of me but... let's go to class together. We have the same periods." The girl stated in a soft voice and the gaze that the two had snapped Chaeyoung out of it and she nodded.  _At least this is better than going back **there**_ , Chaeyoung thought to herself.

 

"I'm Myoui Mina by the way...and if you don't already know I'm a vampire." She stated while smiling and showing her pointed teeth which, Chaeyoung stares at but this time not in fear, but in admiration. Seeing Mina blush lightly from the girl's staring Chaeyoung snapped out of it and smiled back hoping to communicate to her that she's ok and not afraid anymore.

 

"I-I'm Son Chaeyoung..." She whispered out so only the girl could hear, when the two were walking to their classroom Chaeyoung couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers from the students around her. It was so fascinating to see the mythical beings from storybooks or the internet to be there right in front of her, but it was also somewhat terrifying. And as if Mina understood her thoughts, the latter squeezed her hand for a moment as if telling her that everything will be alright. But one thing Chaeyoung heard from the students that concerned her was about her.

 

" _How did a low grade monster manage to be friends with the most powerful monster..."_ Words of jealousy, threats, and vows were being thrown around. She didn't feel safe, but then again she never felt safe, when Chaeyoung was thinking to herself she accidentally bumped into a large and bulky dude who seemed to be some kind of lizard? Which caused her to let go of the vampire's hand as she bowed an apology and tried to scurry off, but the scaly hand on her shoulder said otherwise and she audibly gulped.

 

"Where do you think you're going ssssquirt." The monster hissed out with furious looking eyes as their tongue flicked in and out like a snake.

 

"I-I said I'm sorry...I really need to get to class.." Chaeyoung repeated as she tried to move away but the hand was still there and lightly digging their claws into her shoulder which she quietly whimpered to.

 

"You're gonna regret messsssing with me." The monster snarled back opening their mouth causing Chaeyoung to close her eyes and flinch, but before anything could happen Mina stood in front of the shorter girl and the lizard visibly shrunk back down.

 

"M-m-mina...I'm ssss-ssso sss-ssorry. I-I didn't realize thissss was your friend..." It was the lizard's turn to gulp as Mina lifted them up by the collar a few inches up with a deadly glare on her face and a snarl.

 

"Don't ever come near us again...." She growled and then released the lizard who quickly scurried off in fear. Mina's face went back to a concerned look as she turned around to look at a dazed and shocked Chaeyoung who looked at her with her mouth open in awe. Mina inspected Chaeyoung's shoulder on their way to their classroom and thankfully the claws didn't pierce the skin so she was fine. Mina really didn't want to mess things up with her new found friend so she made a promise to herself.

 

"Chaeyoung you don't need to worry about anything.."

 

"H-huh?" The latter asked with confusion.

 

"I'll protect you."


	2. I'll Protect You

_"I'll protect you._ " Chaeyoung's brain short circuited and processed her words. 

 

"Um..didn't we only just meet? Why do you want to protect me?" The shorter girl asked as they entered the classroom and everyone turned their heads towards the pair, some looked at them with envy, jealousy or aggression and Chaeyoung shuddered.

 

"I mean...You're the first friend I've ever had.. I mean..We're friends right?" Mina asked and looked at the younger girl pitifully, Chaeyoung couldn't say no to the face that the girl was making and sighed.

 

"Yes, we're friends. But I don't want to put you in danger either." Chaeyoung replied with furrowed brows before the two of them found a pair of empty seats and sat next to one another. 

 

"Chaeyoung. Hate to burst your bubble but, you're the only human here. You're always going to be in danger and also not to brag but I'm the strongest monster here." Mina whispered nonchalantly to the younger girl and the latter sighed in agreement. Well, Mina was right. If anyone found out about her identity, the entire school would probably host a reverse witch hunt, and the thought scared Chaeyoung. The cub like girl took a good look at Mina,  _Is she really the most powerful monster here? I mean it was weird how people don't try to talk to her and are kind of scared of her. Should I be scared?_ Chaeyoung thought to herself and banged her head on the desk while groaning. 

 

"Groaning already Ms. Son? Class barely even started." She heard a voice from the front of the class say and she heard people giggle especially the girl next to her. She lifted her head up to see a woman at the front of the class who looked really young and she wrote her name on the board.

 

"I'm Ms. Sunmi, your homeroom teacher. So if there are any questions or complaints please come to me." She stated and walked to the side...or slithered. At first glance you think she's just a human but if you look closer and at her legs, you'll see that she doesn't have legs. She has a long snake body that begins at her stomach which she moves around with. Sensing Chaeyoung's panic she looked at the latter as a sign of comfort and the girl visibly relaxed.  _I need to get used to this so I don't out myself,_  she thought to herself before listening to the teacher's lectures. She notices how the classwork weren't really that different from normal human schools and things were actually quite chill there, but what she didn't notice was a pair of eyes that had been staring at her this entire time. Mina could feel the stare but ignored it as another one of the jealous people that wanted to be close to Mina, because to be honest Mina has a lot of admirers.

 

Mina has and had a lot of admirers but for some reason no one really tried to approach her or just try to be friends with her. Some people tried to force themselves onto her hoping for something to brag about for the future but instead got their asses beat and sent to the medical room. After the people who she beat up spread rumors about her being a yakuza or just dangerous in general, no one really tried to be friends with her, that is until Chaeyoung arrived.

 

Mina used to be in human schools before she transferred to the academy, it was the worst experience  _ever_. She was harshly bullied, people didn't care if she was hurt or was being harrassed, and whenever she tried to fight back she was the one that was in trouble, because she was the 'monster'. It's funny how they call her a monster but act more like one than she does, so from that time on she always thought that humans were disgusting. Maybe Chaeyoung was an exception, but Mina doesn't trust her that well, yet for some reason a part of her wants to shelter and protect her from the world. Maybe cause Mina thinks she's really cute or just something else, but Mina shrugged it off.

 

When it was time for break Mina and Chaeyoung walked side by side to a bench on the rooftop, since the two of them were a bit thirsty Chaeyoung volunteered to get something from the vending machine for them. Chaeyoung had her wallet in her pocket as she went down the stairs and found the nearest vending machine which had no line and looked into her wallet to see what she had, but then heard a very loud smash in front of her. She bounced back and screamed as she realized someone was in front of her, and that person has their fist in the vending machine. She looked at the person and noticed that the guy didn't look like he could punch a hole through the vending machine until she looked at his arm. His arm was grey and beefed up, but also had spikes and blades coming out of it. Chaeyoung panicked and looked around to see what she could do, but before she could do anything the guy lifted her up by the collar and smirked devilishly at her.

 

"W-what's the deal with you!" She choked out and the guy's eyes just turned pitch black and he completely ignored her.

 

"There has to be a reason why Mina hangs out with you. You should show me what you've got midget." He hissed out and threw her back which made her grunt at the impact and hold her back in pain. The guy approached her again and lifted her up by the neck which made Chaeyoung make choking noises and grab at his arm as she was unable to move or get away, she closed her eyes hard hoping that it would stop.

 

"A piece of trash like you shouldn't be able to be near her." The guy spat out harshly raising a fist to punch her but before Chaeyoung could feel anything someone stopped him. 

 

Chaeyoung opened her eyes one by one to see who it was and it was Mina, but this Mina looked different. She had her blood red eyes and her hair, her hair was blood red as well. Mina held the guy's fist and twisted it back causing the larger guy to whimper in pain.

 

"You people never learn do you," Mina spoke out in a small but harsh voice but before the guy could say anything she gripped his fist harder.

 

"Kneel." She commanded and he fell to his knees with his eyes wide open in shock.

 

"H-how did you-" He started but was then kicked hard back into the forest before he could finish, you could hear the bones crack when she kicked him and Chaeyoung winced.

 

"Think twice before you mess with me." She spoke out but of course the guy was already long gone so he couldn't hear her. Mina turned around and lifted Chaeyoung up with an emotionless face before the girl closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Chaeyoung gasped out when she saw the taller girl's hair change from blood red back to black and then her eyes change back to a normal brown. Mina then smiled at her and Chaeyoung still gaped at her which Mina found amusing and giggled. 

 

_Guess she wasn't kidding when she said she would protect me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on instagram @kyuushann


	3. Rumors

Ever since the last day's incident, rumors have been spreading around about a new kid beating up one of the powerful seniors and apparently the new kid was Chaeyoung. Everyone whispered when Chaeyoung herself would pass from class to class and more whispers would occurr when both Mina and Chaeyoung went as a pair. At first Chaeyoung was annoyed by it since it was actually Mina that beat up that guy but now she couldn't care any less which Mina encourages. But along with rumors spreading, there were also people who were jealous and wanted to challenge her. 

 

As Chaeyoung and Mina were walking down the halls nervously (mostly Chaeyoung was) there was a pair of malicious eyes that followed wherever she went and found her opportunity when they separated near the stairs. The girl bolted to Chaeyoung, running into her and causing the both of them to shriek and roll down the stairs.  _Time to pull out my acting skills_. The girl thought to herself before feigning pain and whimpering.

 

"I-I'm so sorry I wasn't looking-" But before the girl finished her sentence she looked at Chaeyoung and realized that she had knocked her out. 

 

_Shit._  She groaned to herself before getting up and picking up the smaller girl who smelled surprisingly really nice and taking her to the infirmary. She didn't expect the girl that took out a senior to pass out just from this impact which was suspicious but the girl shrugged it off.  _Maybe she's tired or something._  She laid her down on the infirmary bed and looked around for the nurse but realized that she wasn't here right now. 

 

"Great.." She sighed to herself before sitting in a chair next to the bed hoping that the girl would wake up soon. She noticed that the girl looked really similarly to a tiger cub which was really cute, the girl was also surprisingly small. She would have expected the rumored vampire to be bigger or at least stronger looking. She leaned closer to the girl to look at her features more clearly, seeing a small mole near her lips and Sana licked hers. When she was about to get closer Chaeyoung sat up suddenly gasping for air as she awoke which startled Sana making her scream and fall on her ass.

 

"O-oh shoot! I'm sorry! Where am I and what happened?" Chaeyoung looked around frantically before getting up and helping the older girl who just whined and pouted.

 

"You passed out after I accidentally ran into you! So I took you here." The girl said as she crossed her arms and Chaeyoung blinked at her with guilt written all over her face. 

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Uh how about I treat you to make up for all the trouble? Uh.." Chaeyoung requested but realized she didn't know her name and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

 

"I'm Sana. Minatozaki Sana." The taller girl said while smirking at the younger girl and Chaeyoung shrunk under her gaze. Sana extended her hand for the latter to shake and Chaeyoung shook after a few seconds of hesitation. Chaeyoung smiled at Sana and Sana smiled back but with something more sinister in her eyes which the shorter girl couldn't understand. 

 

"I'm Chaeyoung! Son Chaeyoung, it's nice to meet you. And I'm still really sorry about the inconvenience.." Chaeyoung said genuinely and looked at the taller girl with a shy smile. Did she not know about Sana's reputation? Maybe that was for the better, for Sana at least.

 

_This girl is innocent. She'll make a good prey._ Sana thought to herself before getting up and holding Chaeyoung's wrist.

 

"You wanted to treat me right?" Sana asked and received a nod from the younger girl.

 

"Then let's go cub." Sana said and looked back at the girl who looked confusingly at her before walking ahead.

 

"Cub? W-wait!" Chaeyoung retorted before jogging to catch up with Sana.

 

"Where are we going? Also I need to go pick up my friend. Is it ok if she comes with us?" Chaeyoung asked as she caught up with Sana, breathing a bit heavily from the running and Sana looked at her.

 

"You're such a cutie. You know that? You run pretty slowly." Sana teased which caused Chaeyoung to pout. Chaeyoung grabbed Sana's hand and led her to Mina's dorm not minding the slight blush on her face.

 

"We're gonna pick up Mina first before we go out ok?" Chaeyoung asked as she knocked on the door and Sana nodded, standing there and waiting. After a few more knocks the door finally opened and Mina was there. Mina smiled at Chaeyoung and embraced her in a hug.

 

"What happened? We were supposed to walk to our dorms together right?" Mina said before realizing that Sana was there with a stern face and she looked her up and down. Sana smirked at her and gave her a small wave.  _Something about her doesn't feel right._ Mina thought to herself before ruffling the shorter girl's hair causing her to pout.

 

"I was walking down the stairs and Sana accidentally ran into me and I passed out, she took me to the health office so I'm repaying her by treating her! I wanted you to come along Mina." The younger girl smiled at her and grabbed her arm before remembering something.

 

"Oh right! I need to get my purse. You two wait here!" Chaeyoung shouted before running off to her dorm which was only a hall away. When Chaeyoung was out of view Mina's stern and cold face reappeared and Sana smirked.

 

"What are you trying to do with Chaeyoung?" Mina interrogated the taller girl as he eyes flashed a blood red and before she could notice she was growling. 

 

"Aww ouch. Why do you think that I have ill intentions Mina~" Sana asked in a mocking voice which angered the vampire and caused her to push her back.

 

"I've heard the rumors about you. You better stay away from Chaeyoung or else I swear to god I  _will_ kill you." Mina spat harshly at Sana and changed her expression to a friendlier one when she saw Chaeyoung making her way back to them waving the purse at them and smiling happily, but before anything else happened Sana leaned down and whispered to Mina.

 

"I'll play with her like a game and you won't be able to do anything about it." Sana pulled back with a smile on her face, one that wasn't friendly, but sinister showing that she meant what she said.

 

"She's my prey." Sana repeated again.


	4. Malicious?

After Chaeyoung came back from getting her purse, Mina and Sana acted as if nothing had ever happened. The three of them walking down the halls to the school cafeteria, which Chaeyoung really didn't recommend for repaying a friend but they weren't allowed off campus during school days. Chaeyoung skipped around happily with the thought of making another new friend which Sana giggled at and Mina glared at her when Chaeyoung wasn't looking. 

 

When the three of them got to the school cafeteria, Chaeyoung felt as if there were even more eyes staring at her than the days before. People were whispering even more than usual too, it was strange...but most of the people were staring at Sana. Chaeyoung guessed that she happened to run into another high class monster and just shrugged it off. When the three of them found a vacant table, Chaeyoung offered to order for everyone but Mina was quick to get up before her making the younger girl pout. 

 

While Mina was out ordering, Chaeyoung could feel Sana's legs slightly brush against her's and she blushed heavily for some reason. She looked up at Sana and saw a smirk on her face before it turned into an innocent smile which made Chaeyoung shudder. But before she could continue her thoughts she saw a guy walk towards her table and internally groaned.  _I hope they're not trying to beat me up again..._  Chaeyoung thought to herself as the boy got closer and closer..to Sana?

 

"Hey, Sana. I was wondering if you wanna ditch and maybe come with me to have some fun with my buds." The guy said with a shit eating grin and it caused anger to boil up inside of Chaeyoung. She looked at Sana and saw obvious discomfort on the taller girl's face.

 

"Um...Sorry, no thanks but I'd rather stay here...." Sana replied, her eyes looking everywhere else except at the bulky dude.

 

He slammed his hand onto the table, he looked pissed.

 

"Hey slut, I told you to come with us, you should be grateful that we even want you." The guy spat out, and that was the last straw for Chaeyoung. Mustering up all her strength and courage she kicked the dude right in the balls and he shrieked in pain. Chaeyoung grabbed Sana by the hand before the dude could get up and hunt after them, and she ran as fast as she could with the taller girl's hand in hers. 

 

Meanwhile Sana was completely in shock. She never expected for the smaller girl to do, or be able to do that. For some reason she felt her heart skip a few beats and flutter when Chaeyoung looked back at her to make sure she was ok.  _W-what am I doing? I shouldn't feel like this...I'm a succubus...Maybe she's the one..._  Sana thought to herself before the two of them stopped with their hands on their thighs, doing their best to catch their breaths.

 

"A-are you ok Sana?" Chaeyoung managed to get out between pants and the taller girl nodded between pants as well.

 

' _This is my chance'_ Sana thought to herself before the purposely tripped and landed with her on top of Chaeyoung and the smaller girl looked up at her with her eyes wide.

 

"U-uh Sana?" Chaeyoung questioned as she tried to get out of her hold but it was to no avail.

 

Sana smirked and stared into the smaller girl's eyes, before going to her ear and whispering.

 

"You smell so good, Chaengie~" Sana said before taking in some of her scent and pressing her lips against the smaller's neck.

 

Chaeyoung panicked and tried to push her away and squirm.

 

"P-please stop...Sana." Chaeyoung tried reasoning again but Sana didn't stop. Chaeyoung just closed her eyes hard as she felt tears well up in her eyes, but she felt her freeze up. Chaeyoung opened one eye at a time to see another shadow over her as she tried to peer back. She saw Mina standing above the two of them with a grim look on her face and Sana's face faltering.

 

"What the fuck are you doing." Mina said in the coldest voice Chaeyoung's ever heard her speak in and it gave her chills. 

 

Before Sana could even respond Mina's eyes turned blood red and her fangs protruded with an angry scowl. She lifted the taller girl up by the collar and stared directly into her eyes. Sana couldn't let her think she was afraid right there so she smirked and let her wings and tail rip out from her back, tearing some of the fabric. She flapped her wings, creating a giant gust of wind which distracted Mina and got out of her grasp. Chaeyoung got up as fast as she could and thought that she should help, but Mina's look behind her shoulder said otherwise. 

 

When Mina looked back, Sana found her opportunity and swooped in to attack Mina.

 

"She's my prey!" Sana shouted out as she swooped around, but Mina felt her presence and grabbed her foot before she could make any impact and flung her into a tree, but Sana quickly regained composure and flew away. Swooping down again and using her tail as a weapon to cut at her. Mina grabbed her tail which was close to hitting Chaeyoung and glared at her before wrapping a bit more of her tail around her fist and Sana panicked. 

 

Mina swung her round and round before slamming her down into the tree, leaving her hanging there and stunned.

 

"Learn who not to mess with." Mina said coldly before her eyes returned back to the warm brown and then turned around to make sure Chaeyoung was ok.

 

Chaeyoung was really shocked by everything, but she believed in the good in people and that people deserved a second chance. After Mina confirming that she was indeed alright, she approached the hanging girl even with Mina disapproving. Chaeyoung helped the girl down and looked at her in worry, but saw that Sana wasn't that badly injured.

 

"A-are you ok? Do you need anything?" Chaeyoung asked the older girl and the latter stared at her as if she grew a second head.

 

"Why...would you help me even after what I tried to do?" Sana asked in genuine confusion and the shorter girl smiled a little before Mina walked next to her, lightly glaring at Sana.

 

"Well....I really enjoyed being your friend and I think that everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think so?" Chaeyoung asked with a big smile and Sana felt tears run down her cheeks.

 

Never in her life had she met someone so sweet and forgiving as she sobbed and embraced Chaeyoung in a big hug, repeatedly saying 'thank you' to the younger girl. And that was when Sana decided to be a part of their friend group and that she would protect Chaeyoung no matter what.


	5. Training

No one told her that when she signed up for this school, she would have to be training and fighting real monsters. If someone told that to her now she would've just laughed it off. But now she's frozen in the middle of a class while listening to the announcements saying that in a few months they would be having their annual training and then a real competition. 

 

Chaeyoung glanced over at Mina and saw her with a mirrored expression, Chaeyoung and Mina both knew that the shorter girl was fucked. Immediately after class the two girls rushed together, huddling while panicking.

 

"What the fuck do I do unnie! Since the rumors are going around they're gonna expect me to beat everyone up!!" Chaeyoung half whispered and half shouted while panicking and Mina bit her lip while thinking.

 

"I might have an idea but we need to go back to our dorms first." Mina spoke up after a moment of contemplation.

 

"But we have class-" Chaeyoung started but was then cut off by Mina who took her hand and dragged her back to her dorm. Meanwhile Sana saw them and decided to follow them like a fucking stalker. (jk, maybe) 

 

When Mina brought Chaeyoung back to her dorm and locked the door, she turned around to see Sana suffocating Chaeyoung in a hug.

 

"What the fuck." Mina stated monotonously before glaring at Sana. Chaeyoung mouthed out a 'help' to Mina but Sana just held her tighter.

 

"Awe come on, you should really include me in your activities." Sana said in a teasing voice which made Mina groan in frustration. The taller girl still having Chaeyoung in her grasp.

 

"You're gonna kill Chaeyoung that way dude, get off of her." Mina said as she pulled Chaeyoung out of the taller girl's grasp who could finally breathe.

 

Sana pouted and crossed her arms like a child and Mina hand her hand to her forehead in frustration.  _Why do I have to deal with this kid_. Mina thought to herself before shaking off her thoughts and going back into the important matter.

 

"This is a private discussion, you shouldn't be here." Mina stated, glancing at Chaeyoung before glaring at Sana who pouted further.

 

"Aren't we frieeeends. I should be included in private discussions." Sana whined before grabbing onto Chaeyoung's arm who's eyes widened and panickingly glanced at Mina.

 

"I don't think someone who tried to kill us would be considered a friend." Mina bluntly stated while glaring at Sana further.

 

"Hey now...I think we should all be friends. It wouldn't be good if we fought again. Plus it would be more help." Chaeyoung said as she looked at Mina with pleading eyes and the latter sighed, not able to deny the younger girl from her charms.

 

"Fine, but you're doing all the explaining." Mina said and sat down next to Chaeyoung on the floor, the three girls huddled together in a little mini circle.

 

"Well so...You know how there's gonna be a fighting competition in a few months right? Well I'm a human and I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do." Chaeyoung explained shortly and Sana's eyes widened.

 

"You're a human? How the hell did you get here? Also that actually explains a lot. I was wondering why you didn't fight back a few days ago, but it wasn't that you didn't it's that you couldn't." Sana stated while holding a hand to her forehead.  _Everything makes sense now_ , she thought to herself before hearing Chaeyoung sigh and take her hand in hers.

 

"Please please don't tell anyone. I really want to stay here." Chaeyoung pleaded with puppy eyes to the older girl and Sana couldn't say no.

 

"Fine, but you guys need to include me in your friend group. And you need to tell me everything. I'll help you guys find a way to avoid the competition." Sana suggested and Chaeyoung nodded before looking at Mina.

 

"So do you want to state your idea first?" Chaeyoung asked and the latter nodded.

 

"I actually have a few.. but let's go with the main ones before the backup one." Mina started and the other two nodded, waiting for Mina to speak up.

 

"So first option. I don't think they'll make you fight if you were already injured, so maybe we could fake an injury." Mina suggested but then Sana spoke up.

 

"But the competition goes on for days, the nurses could easily heal one of us and we would still have to fight." Sana replied and Mina sighed. She was right, so there goes one of their ideas.

 

"Another one, could be. Don't judge me for this but maybe say you're on your period?" Mina stated while cringing and the other two looked at her weirdly.

 

"Oh my. Mina I didn't think you were into that. Taking advantage of Chaengie while she's on her period?" Sana fake gasped and held a hand to her mouth in fake shock before snickering. Mina's face turned red immediately and she glared at Sana.

 

"T-that's not what I meant! Do you want to die, whatever the hell's your last name Sana!" Mina shouted out in embarrassment and Chaeyoung burst into laughter.

 

"It's Minatozaki, also monsters don't even get their periods." Sana stated which made Chaeyoung raise an eyebrow.

 

"Monsters don't get their periods? Damn, lucky ass hoes." Chaeyoung mumbled under her breath.

 

"Also how did you know about periods then Mina?" Sana accused which made Mina's face turn even more red.

 

"I-I used to go to a human school and they would talk about it a lot so I researched about it..." Mina admitted which made the other two burst into laughter, holding onto each other while Mina pouted and glared at them.

 

"Okok, sorry so what are the other options?" Chaeyoung asked before the two of them regaining their composure.

 

"I mean maybe you could just like ditch it?" Mina asked but Sana shook her head.

 

"They take role and will probably hunt you down if you aren't there. This training is actually really important." Sana explained and the other two sighed, feeling dejected.

 

"I guess it's up to our last option now. I'll inject Chaeyoung with my blood so she gets a little boost and can fight in the competition and training." Mina stated and Chaeyoung and Sana's eyes widened.

 

"Inject? How?" Chaeyoung asked a little scared with her eyebrows furrowed and Mina shook her head.

 

"Ok, bad choice of words. I'll just you know bite your neck and then pump some of my blood into you, it'll drain me but at least you'll be ok." Mina explained and Chaeyoung sighed in relief before hugging the vampire in gratitude.

 

"Thank you so much Mina, I don't know what I'd do without you." Chaeyoung stated quietly inciting a glare from Sana to Mina who only smirked back victoriously. Chaeyoung pulled back and Mina suggested on last thing.

 

"Let's train you up."


	6. Chapter 6

After the last day's discussion, the girls agreed to start Chaeyoung's training the day prior. Starting with waking up early and running a few miles into the woods before they start training her physically. Chaeyoung already knew that she was going to get one hell of a workout and really wasn't looking forward to it, but rather do this than die right? The shorter girl hasn't even touched exercise since high school and knew that the months of not exercising was going to take its toll on her muscles. Chaeyoung was actually pretty well built and proportional for her height, but would need more muscles in order for her to survive the upcoming challenge. 

 

Chaeyoung woke up to a different sound than she was used to, noticing that it was Mina calling her on her phone before she stirred in her bedsheets and picked up.

 

"What do you want..." Chaeyoung groaned before huddling back into her blankets that felt too comfortable in the moment. She heard Mina giggle before the vampire spoke up again.

 

"Come on, wake up sleepyhead. We're gonna train today remember? We have to wake up extra early so people won't see us running around." Mina explained and caused the younger girl to groan before shifting around in her bed.

 

"Gimme five more minutes..." Chaeyoung grumbled out which made the vampire laugh harder and the shorter girl couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh. She sighed and sat up on her bed as she shivered in the coldness of the morning before changing out of her pajamas.

 

"Whatchu doin?" Mina asked on the phone suddenly which made the shorter girl squeak in surprise.

 

"Oh my god I forgot I was still in a call. I'm changing right now." The younger girl laughed as she looked through her closet for clothes.

 

"Can I see?" The vampire asked which made the younger girl freeze and her cheeks to turn red, holding a shirt to her chest as she got closer to her phone.

 

"W-what do you mean?" The girl asked not knowing if she understood or even heard Mina correctly before the latter giggled.

 

"Your clothes. I wanna see what you're gonna wear." Mina clarified and Chaeyoung sighed in relief but was also embarrassed by what she thought she meant.

 

"What, did you think I wanted to see you change?" The older girl teased which caused Chaeyoung's face to grow even redder and the latter stuttered.

 

"N-no! I was just confused..." The girl grumbled before finishing up, grabbing her phone and heading out of her dorm only to see Sana waiting there already with her arms crossed.

 

"I've been knocking on your door for thirty minutes Chaeyoung!" The succubus pouted before hearing Mina scoff on the phone.

 

"Sana's there already? I'll come over immediately. Don't want Sana doing anything bad to you Chaeyoung." Mina stated and Sana glared at the phone.

 

"So you were calling Mina. That's why you couldn't hear me?" The taller girl pouted and Chaeyoung felt bad so she stared at the ground fiddling with her hands like a child.

 

"I'm sorry unnie. It must have been cold for you huh?' Chaeyoung mumbled slightly before looking up with an innocent and apologetic look which caused the taller girl to lick her lips and blush.

 

"It's alright Chaengie, but come gimme a hug~" Sana demanded and Chaeyoung squealed when she felt Sana wrap her in a hug, but then heard Mina shouting from a distance and the two of them looked over seeing the vampire run straight at them at a terrifying speed.

 

"Holy shi-" But before Sana could finish her sentence she was tackled to the ground by the vampire who then got off her and wrapped Chaeyoung in a hug instead. While Chaeyoung just stood there dumbfounded and awkward.

 

"Dude! What was that for?!" Sana exclaimed as she got up while groaning and Mina rolled her eyes.

 

"For getting too close to Chaeyoung and making her uncomfortable." Mina retorted.

 

"But aren't you doing the same thing." Sana deadpanned which earned a glare from the vampire.

 

The three of them started walking out into the forest early in the morning to start their training. Running for an hour nonstop which Chaeyoung was surprisingly good at, keeping up with the vampire but with Sana lagging behind.

 

"How are. You people. So athletic." Sana said between gasps for air but was responded with Mina sticking her tongue out at her.

 

Once they finished running for an hour Chaeyoung stood there breathing heavily with her hands on her thighs as she gasped and closed her eyes. Sweat dripping down her face before wiping it off with the side of her shirt. After resting for a few minutes they decided to start the more physical training, starting with learning how to punch, kick and dodge.

 

Chaeyoung was forced to dodge Mina's attacks which was extremely difficult, even though the vampire was holding back. (Mina: "Were humans always this weak?") Chaeyoung couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes hard as she gasped for more air and slowly sat down wiping off the trickles of sweat on her face.

 

"Get up." Chaeyoung heard Mina say which surprised her. She looked up at Mina with a look that said 'are you serious'.

 

"You'll die if you don't keep up." Mina stated bluntly but was met with the younger girl's hurt face.

 

"Maybe I wasn't cut out for this!" Chaeyoung yelled out in frustration before running away further into the woods with Sana and Mina calling out for her but the two of them too tired and shocked to do anything. 

 

 _Maybe I was too harsh on her..._  Mina thought to herself before getting glares from Sana.

 

"Did you really have to be that hard on her? She'll get lost at this rate. The forest is fucking huge, we'll never be able to find her in time." Sana stated before looking at the forest with a worried expression.

 

"And who knows what's in there. Or who.." Sana finished and Mina felt guilty. She didn't mean to lash out at her, she just didn't know what to do. She didn't want Chaeyoung to get found out or die, but she also didn't want to use the last resort, one that might have a consequence even worse than death and that scared her.

 

"I shouldn't have done that..." Mina thought to herself, thinking that they should find someone to help look for her, but then they would be questioned as to why they were there in the first place, and sighed in defeat. But then Mina remembered that Chaeyoung still had her phone on her so she took out her phone to try to call the girl.

 

Deeper in the forest Chaeyoung runs and runs. As fast as she could and as far as she could before she reaches a pond. She rests her hands on her thighs as she gasps for air, looking into the water of the pond before seeing drops and ripples in them. She then realizes that she was crying.

 

"Why am I even here... I'm not good at anything...I'll probably be killed immediately." The girl spoke to herself before looking at her reflection. Imperfect, was all she thought. How could anyone like her have friends or have people like her. She thought she was alone and that she would never be enough. Realizing this more tears poured down from her eyes, but then realized there was another figure behind her from the reflection of the water.

 

"Son Chaeyoung.." The girl spoke, her voice felt cold and small before the said girl turned her head back to look at her.

 

"Who are you?"


	7. Ice Ice Baby

"Who are you?" Chaeyoung asked the girl before standing up and backing away a little, forgetting that there was a pond behind her she staggered. But before she could fall, she felt something cold raise her up. She turned around to look at it and it was ice, a huge pillar of ice saving her from the coldness of the pond, before she looked back at the girl.

 

The girl looked at her with an unreadable expression before taking a step closer to Chaeyoung.

 

"Son Chaeyoung." The girl murmured out and Chaeyoung swore she saw mist or fog coming from her mouth.

 

 _Did she save me from the pond?_ Chaeyoung thought to herself, before thinking she should thank the other girl for saving her.

 

"U-uh thank you...How do you know my name though?.." Chaeyoung asked gently, not wanting to scare the taller girl. (But Chaeyoung was the one that was scared here)

 

"You're....like me." The girl replied back, slowly taking steps towards Chaeyoung, each step making frizzles of snow appear beneath her feet as Chaeyoung stared with wide eyes.

 

"W-w-what do you mean?" Chaeyoung stammered backing away before backing into a tree and staying there.

 

"We're both alone...we're both different. You and me. We're meant to be..." The girl replied again approaching Chaeyoung again before stopping in front of her waiting for her reply.

 

"W-wait! I don't even know your name!" Chaeyoung slightly shouted out and the girl smiled lightly at her. 

 

_She hasn't attacked me yet so there's that. If she wanted to she would have already...maybe she isn't so bad._

 

"Tzuyu....Chou Tzuyu." Tzuyu took another step towards the girl but then unexpectedly putting her hand out for the shorter girl to shake. Chaeyoung looks up at the girl and smiles gently before taking her hand in hers, not minding the coldness of her palm. After a comfortable moment, the two of them retract their hands and Chaeyoung hears someone shouting her name from the other side of the forest behind her. She turns around to see Mina and Sana both standing there panting, and when Chaeyoung turned back around to say something to Tzuyu she was already gone.

 

 _They probably scared her away..._ Chaeyoung thought to herself, a little disappointed she couldn't speak more with the taller girl.

 

The other two girls run up to Chaeyoung panting heavily and the shorter girl crossed her arms.

 

"What were...you doing...near the..pond?" Sana asked between pants and Chaeyoung still had an angry expression on her face, but decided to answer.

 

"I was talking to a friend, but you two scared her off. But you guys wouldn't understand anyways." Chaeyoung replied, letting her anger get the best of her. 

 

Mina pursed her lips, thinking it was best not to say anything at the moment so she observed around the pond and saw snow and ice around.

 

 _That's odd. It never snows here..._  Mina thought to herself before realizing who had made that snow and ice. The vampire grabbed Chaeyoung's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

 

"Chaeyoung. Whatever you do, don't go near that girl. She's dangerous." Mina warned with furrowed brows and it pissed off Chaeyoung further.

 

"Wasn't that what you said about Sana unnie? I don't think Tzuyu has any ill intentions, you don't control me unnie." Chaeyoung snapped back and brushed the vampire's hand off of her shoulder, starting to run again as Sana tried to reach out for her but then sighing in defeat.

 

"Mina. We need to remember that she's not like us. Let's try to be in her shoes for once. She's the  _only_ human in this entire school, she probably feels left out or alone. Also who's this Tzuyu chick?" Sana asked the vampire who had clenched her fists.

 

"Chou Tzuyu. She may seem quiet or shy but she's a stalker that will do anything to get what she wants. And what she apparently wants is Chaeyoung." Mina said with a hard look and Sana's eyes widened.

 

"Wait you mean,  _that_  Tzuyu? Shit." Sana replied just realizing the danger.

 

"But Chaeyoung's mad at us right now. What do we do?" Sana asked before sighing again.

 

"I guess we'll just have to watch from afar for now..." Mina stated and looked out into the distance.  _I'm sorry Chaeyoung..._

 

 

After running away again Chaeyoung made her way back to the dorm, but then bumped into a familiar figure.

 

"Hey watch it kid..." The figure said and Chaeyoung's eyes widened before looking up. She saw the scaly guy she ran into on the first day of school and she panicked hoping her wouldn't recognize her, quickly apologizing before attempting to run off but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Heh..You thought you could run away? I remember you... Ssssson Chaeyoung. This time you won't have your preccccioussss friendss protecting you." The creature hissed before grabbing Chaeyoung by the throat and lifting her off of the ground as she struggled and gasped.

 

"Not sssso sssstrong now are you?" The amphibian snickered but then froze before dropping Chaeyoung onto the ground causing her to hold her throat and cough. She looked back at the creature again to see a huge icicle impaling his stomach before dissolving back to water.

 

Chaeyoung looked up to see Tzuyu standing there with an emotionless face before getting up by herself and smiling.

 

"Thank you so much Tzuyu. I would have been dead meat if you didn't help.." Chaeyoung chuckled nervously while Tzuyu gave an interested hum, turning around and indicating for her to follow her. Chaeyoung jogged to Tzuyu to keep up with her long strides, the two of them having a slightly uncomfortable silence.

 

"Uh...Tzuyu-ssi...What were you doing walking around here?" Chaeyoung questioned as she looked up at the taller girl who kept looking ahead.

 

"...I was passing by..I heard some noise and decided to check up on it.." Tzuyu answered before reaching a secluded area in the back of the school. The edge of a cliff visible as well as the beautiful rising sun. Chaeyoung stood next to Tzuyu her eyes wide open to gaze at the beautiful scene while Tzuyu finally looked down at her.

 

"It's funny how I enjoy looking at things that make me warm..." She started before looking back at the sunset, then continuing once again.

 

 

 

 

 

"Even thought those things will eventually die."

 


	8. If I Can't Have You

"Even though those things will eventually die." Tzuyu said as she looked at Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung looked back at her but this time with a sense of a little fear as the taller girl started to approach her slowly.

 

"U-um what do you mean?" Chaeyoung stuttered as she tried move back a little but realized that there was a cliff behind her.

 

 _Holy shit, she planned this_ , Chaeyoung thought to herself before gulping and feeling the air turn cold again, The ground beside her turning into an icy glacier as she struggled not to panic.

 

"Things will eventually die, but my love for you will not. You understand me right? We are the same, Chaeyoung. We only have each other.." She took another step again and Chaeyoung tried to as well but felt the ground behind her crumble a little.

 

"I-I'm sorry I don't like you like that..." Chaeyoung stuttered out before seeing Tzuyu freeze, the air around them getting ten times colder as Chaeyoung starts to shiver.

 

"Is it because of them? Mina or Sana was it?" Tzuyu spat out as the ground around her quickly froze and Chaeyoung panicked.

 

"N-no that's not-"

 

"If I can't have you," Tzuyu started before lifting up a hand which quickly morphed into an ice blade making Chaeyoung's eyes widen.

 

"Then no one can." Chaeyoung closed her eyes hard trying to cover her face from the impending attack, but instead heard someone shout her name.

 

Chaeyoung looked up to see Sana flying while carrying Mina before dropping the vampire on top of Tzuyu attacking her and stopping the taller girl from hurting Chaeyoung.

 

"H-how did you guys find me?" Chaeyoung stuttered out before rushing to help Mina up, but then saw Tzuyu get up as well.

 

Tzuyu had tears in her eyes as they dropped down in ice form, then shattering on the ground. Chaeyoung felt bad but the girl was just about to attack her for no reason. Chaeyoung could understand how the girl felt but dealing with it this way was unacceptable.

 

Mina gently pushed Chaeyoung back behind her protectively, assuring her with a glance and a smile.

 

"I'm sorry Chaeyoung. You're one of the bravest people I've seen. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Mina explained and Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

 

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm not worth it. i can't even protect you.." Chaeyoung sputtered out before looking away but felt the air turn cold again before realizing Tzuyu was stil there.

 

Tzuyu was angry. First Chaeyoung rejected her, then her friends interrupted them and now they forget she even exists. She shifted her arms into long, sharp ice spikes readying to strike at Mina, but Mina sensed her.

 

Mina released her energy, letting her eyes turn blood red  before kicking Tzuyu away in the stomach before she could make contact. Chaeyoung winced hearing the shattering of the body but then realized that it wasn't her. It was an ice doll that turned into thousands of ice shards, Chaeyoung quickly whipped her head around to see Tzuyu mid air having her ice blade ready to attack. Chaeyoung pushed Mina away and took the blow for her causing her shoulder to get sliced as she yelled out before grabbing hold of Tzuyu's arm surprising the taller girl.

 

Mina turned around with wide eyes to see Chaeyoung bleeding with wincing and before anything else could happen she let her anger take over her, using a full forced headbutt to knock Tzuyu against the back of the building. 

 

Chaeyoung slumped on the floor and Mina quickly went over to her pressing down on her shoulder.

 

"Chaeyoung! Why did you protect me you stupid human! I could have healed easily from that." Mina worried as she observed the wound but hurt more shattering near the building. Mina and Chaeyoung looked up to see Tzuyu limping towards them and Mina stood up, about to fight but Chaeyoung grabbed onto the vampire's leg.

 

"I-I'll take care of it."

 

"But Chaeyoung-" Mina started, her voice heavy with worry.

 

"Please. I don't want to be useless anymore." Chaeyoung whispered out and Mina sighed before backing down.

 

 Chaeyoung took her time to get up wincing as she held her shoulder and approached Tzuyu which surprised the latter causing her to flinch.

 

"What are you..." Tzuyu muttered out before feeling something warm. She looked down to see Chaeyoung embracing her which caused the taller girl to widen her eyes and quiver.

 

"You don't need to be alone...I may not like you in the way you want me to but you're not alone....." Chaeyoung whispered out and Tzuyu for the first time in her life felt warmth. Her arms returned to their regular form as they trembled. She felt all of Chaeyoung's weight against her and realized that the girl had passed out, most of the color on her face disappearing from the loss of blood. Tzuyu panicked and tried to use her ice to close the wound temporarily before running to Mina and Sana.

 

"Please....take her away from me....I'm sorry for all of this. Please...save her and when she wakes up. Tell her i'm sorry and thankful." Tzuyu whispered out for them to hear before walking away, more tears rolling down her face and shattering on the ground before she disappeared.

 

Mina and Sana carried Chaeyoung to the nurse's office as quickly as they could placing her down on the bed and scavenging around for things that could help with her wounds. The nurse wasn't there at the time and there was nothing in the cabinets or drawers either so Mina sighed.

 

"I didn't want to have to do this but it seems like we have no choice..." Mina bit into her wrist, staying there for a few moments before Sana noticed and her eyes widened.

 

"What are you doing? Isn't that dangerous?!" Sana yelled out but Mina didn't reply. After a few more seconds, she pulled back from her wrist before holding Chaeyoung's chin before pressing her lips against hers, feeding Chaeyoung her blood.

 

 

_I'll do everything I can to protect you Chaeyoung._

 


	9. Changes

_[Chaeyoung's POV]_

* * *

 

_Black._

 

_All around me is black_

 

_I can't move_

 

_I can't see_

 

_I can't scream._

 

_All I feel is the pain in my chest_

 

_And the need to live._

 

_I closed my eyes as I strained to try and move_

 

_,but nothing._

 

_When I closed my eyes I heard a voice._

 

_'Do you want to live, little one?' it called out._

 

_I opened my eyes and saw a blood red eye floating in front of me._

 

_It observed me carefully, taking in all the little details about me._

 

_I didn't know what to respond._

 

_I knew the fire inside me wanted to scream out yes ,but_

 

_Would I really be missed?_

 

_My mind flashed to an image of Sana and Mina both holding one of my hands in the infirmary, Sana crying while Mina looked at me with such guilt._

 

_Right._

 

_How could I have been so stupid?_

 

_I'm needed here._

 

_It won't be like before._

 

 _"_ Yes."  _I answered, sure of my answer more than ever._

 

_The eye chuckled, amused at my hesitance and my response._

 

_'Very well. I will lend you my strength.' it responded before turning completely pitch black and I could move again._

 

_The black rays were so piercingly pitch black that it caused me to recoil and cover my face with my arm before I was met with a bright light._

 

* * *

 

I slowly opened my eyes little by little to see both Mina and Sana staring at me with wide eyes and red faces from all the crying. Not wasting any time, the two of them embraced me tightly.

 

"Uh...How long was I out for? Also don't take this the wrong way, but why am I not dead?" I looked around at everyone and noticed that everyone went quiet after I asked the last question.

 

"You were out for four days. And uh the nurse helped heal you." Mina replied and nodded my head before pressing my palm against it and groaning.

 

"Are you ok?" Sana asked and I nodded my head before smiling lightly.

 

"Yeah, just a little sore and dizzy that's it."

 

"Oh yeah, we should probably check up on your wound huh." Mina quickly changed the subject while Sana nodded and looked me waiting.

 

"What, you just want me to strip in front of all of you?" I raised an eyebrow before seeing both Mina and Sana's faces turn red.

 

"I mean if you want-" Sana started before Mina clasped a hand around the succubus's mouth and chuckled nervously.

 

"We'll turn around, right Sana?" Mina asked as Sana nodded frantically before Mina let go of Sana and the two of them turned around.

 

My face flushed slightly as I took off my shirt and used it to hide my chest before clearing my throat.

 

"Uh, you guys can turn around now I guess.." I said as I looked away and the two of them turned around, their faces getting even more red.

 

"It seems that..your injury has completely healed." Sana spoke carefully as I tried to look at it.

 

They were right. All that was left of the wound was a large scar that went from my collarbone to my back.

 

"Huh, I guess the nurse did a pretty good job." I remarked before quickly putting my shirt on in front of them and they cleared their throats.

 

"It seems she did." Mina responded as she looked softly at me.

 

"Speaking of the nurse, where is she right now?" I asked curiously, but I saw Sana avoid my gaze.

 

"She, uh, had a meeting with the school headmaster." Sana replied to which Mina nodded and I shrugged. I knew they were weird but this was just kinda sus, but I was too exhausted to care so I let it slip. 

 

"Wait... What day is it today?" I asked holding my head and trying to think as the others looked at me worried.

 

"It's Monday... why?" Sana asked as she put an arm over my shoulder gently.

 

"Shit. Isn't the competition this week?" I looked at Mina with worry and she froze realizing what I had just said.

 

"I-I don't want to push you too hard. You should rest for now. You just healed and I don't want you to get hurt again. We'll come up with a plan on what to do later. Can you stand up?" She asked me as she patted my back a little, sneaking Sana's hand away and glaring at her.

 

"Yeah. Weirdly, I actually feel more energized for some reason. I'm just kinda sore, but I'm sure I can stand up." I replied as I stood up and groan lightly at the soreness of my back, rolling my shoulders and stretching. 

 

"Much better." I said as I cracked my neck and sighed out.

 

"Let's get you back to your dorm now hm?" Sana suggested before slapping Mina's hand away and sticking her tongue out at the vampire who just glared.

 

* * *

 

When I got back to my dorm, everything was in its original place. As if nothing has ever happened.

 

I went to my bathroom and looked at the mirror. 

 

My hair was all disheveled, I had dark bags under my eyes and lastly, I looked incredibly pale.

 

Something was off. I knew it, but my thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on my door.

 

I walked to my door and opened it, expecting Mina or Sana, but was met with Tzuyu.

 

I froze (hah), my face remained expressionless as I tried to close the door but her foot stopped it.

 

"W-wait please....I want to apologize and thank you...." She called out quietly and I raised an eyebrow before opening the door a little wider.

 

"You get 5 minutes." 

 

"I-I'm really sorry for what happened that day...I heard that you healed and I wanted to see you to apologize and thank you for stopping me. Is it ok if we start over?" The taller girl quietly asked and my heart softened.

 

She might seem cold outside, but in reality she was just a lonely and sad child that needed someone.

 

"Alright, but you should go to Mina and Sana's dorms too to apologize to them as well, but it might be harder to earn their trust than mine." I sigh out before feeling her embrace. She pulls back with a wide smile that I've never seen before and she nods before running off.

 

I close the door again, my back against the door as I slide down and sigh out, holding my forehead.

 

 _This headache is really hurting me,_ I thought to myself.

 

I decided to go to the bathroom again to check up on myself and I looked in the mirror.

 

But one of my eyes were blood red.


	10. Secrets

Ever since that day, Chaeyoung was more distant than ever.

 

Sana and Mina both shook it off as an aftermath from the damage and both gave her some space to recover, but it wasn't that.

 

Chaeyoung couldn't tell them what she had seen.

 

How her wounds healed so quickly, and why she's currently wearing an eyepatch, not letting anyone see her eye.

 

She knew that the two of them would grow more and more suspicious, but she didn't want to worry them.

 

She also needed to figure herself out more in order to understand what the hell was going on.

 

* * *

 

The three of them were at a lunch table and this time it was Mina's turn to buy everyone food.

 

Sana looked around to see if the coast was clear before holding Chaeyoung's hand, causing the younger girl to flinch in surprise and raise a fist as a reflex. Chaeyoung, realizing who it was, immediately calmed down and looked at the ground muttering an apology.

 

"What's been with you lately? Are you ok? Was the damage really that bad? Is it your eye?" Sana asked all at once, concern dripping from her voice which caused the shorter girl to sigh and shake her head.

 

"It's not that. My eyes ok, just don't ask about it." Chaeyoung grumbled out, but Sana wasn't having any of it. Sana reached her hand out to try to take off the eyepatch, but Chaeyoung was faster and she gripped her arm tightly while glaring at the succubus.

 

"I  _said_  don't touch it." Chaeyoung growled out which caused Sana's eyes to widen and retract her hand. Sana never heard Chaeyoung like that. Now that Sana thought about it, parts of Chaeyoung hair were starting to go off color which was odd, because none of them had time to go to the hair salon.

 

When Mina came back, Chaeyoung quickly reverted back to her old self as if nothing happened which was even more suspicious to Sana.

 

The competition was only a day away and Mina and Sana were both giving Chaeyoung time to recover, mentally and physically but were still worried about her and the competition.

 

* * *

 

After the girls finished having lunch, Chaeyoung excused herself to go to her dorm which was the perfect opportunity for Sana to investigate, first by talking to the vampire.

 

Sana wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder, pulling her in so they could speak more privately.

 

"Did you notice anything different about Chaeyoung?" Sana asked the vampire who sighed and nodded.

 

"It's inevitable. Maybe she's traumatized from the injury." Mina suggested but Sana shook her head.

 

"This is way too weird for it to be trauma from injury. When you were going to get food, I tried to take off her eyepatch, but she was  _faster_  than me. And she gripped my arm really hard before growling and telling me not to touch it." Sana explained which caused the younger girl to go quiet.

 

"Maybe it was reflex. After all she did get attacked by that Tzuyu girl and now maybe she feels the need to protect herself." Mina suggested again with a shrug but before the vampie could walk further, Sana stopped her to make her face her.

 

"She fucking  _growled_  at me Mina. How can you think that's  _trauma_. Even her hair color is changing!" Sana lashed out before hearing a sigh from Mina.

 

"Ok, ok! I know! I just...don't want to admit it Sana. I might have an idea as to what's happening but we are going to have to research a lot more, and I have a plan. One you're definitely not gonna like." Sana stared into Mina's eyes with determination.

 

"As long as I- er- we can have her back." 

 

* * *

 

Chaeyoung was walking around the school campus before she felt a devastating pain in both her throat and head causing her to fall to her knees.

 

She tried to scream but no sound came out, all there was was pain.

 

After clawing at the ground with tears streaming down her face, Chaeyoung collapsed onto the ground, laying still before somehow getting back up again.

 

Chaeyoung ripped off her eyepatch, the pupil of her eye blood red while what was originally the white was pitch black. She grew long fangs, claws and small wings in the small of her back as she hissed out from the pain, more of her hair becoming blonde.

 

Chaeyoung walked and walked before finding the one that made her like this.

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu was staring off into the woods before she heard the rustling of leaves and an occasional snap of sticks, causing her to twist her head back and her eyes to widen.

 

"C-Chaeyoung? What happened to you?" Tzuyu spoke out quietly as she stood up, slowly backing away as the shorter girl approached her. Chaeyoung suddenly ripped off the shoulder of the shirt she was wearing to reveal the scars left over from the wound.

 

"Did you cause this." Chaeyoung growled out as she pointed to the scar. Tzuyu gulped and nodded but then Chaeyoung appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, lifting her up. 

 

Tzuyu looked down to see Chaeyoung's blood red eye, veins filled with blackness along her neck as well as the smirk she used to love.

 

"You'll be my first prey." Chaeyoung whispered out before holding the back of Tzuyu's head, the other hand clasped over the taller girl's mouth and then sinking her fangs into Tzuyu's cold, smooth neck.

 

Chaeyoung's hand muffled the taller girl's scream as the shorter girl fed on her, after taking enough blood she dropped Tzuyu to the ground passed out like that before making her way back to the dorm.

 

 _Chaeyoung_ was going to make all those that have hurt her, pay.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is where she is?" The succubus whispered to the vampire who smacked her shoulder shushing her.

 

"Yes. I'm positive, I can feel her energy." Mina responded before walking deeper into the forbidden area of the library.

 

Although this section of the library was forbidden, students still roam around that area to see if the rumours were true or just to research.

 

"Isn't you know, the forbidden part of the library, forbidden for a reason??" Sana whisper shouted at Mina who just ignored her before seeing a figure in the distance glance at them being walking away.

 

The two of them jogging to try to catch up with the figure but the figure was nowhere to be found.

 

"Where the hell did she go??" Sana whispered to Mina who tried to look everywhere before feeling a gust of cold wind above her head, as well as water dripping down.

 

Mina looked up, and Sana seeing Mina look up, decided to follow suit. They saw the figure again, and this time riding a broom.

 

"What is it that you two so desperately need to have to disturb me?" The figure asked out and Mina knelt down before hitting Sana's leg as a sign for her to kneel down on one leg as well.

 

"We need your help..."

 

 

 

 

"Park Jihyo."


End file.
